


Sattelite

by metalmeisje



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, M/M, a little blood but not much, it's mostly very sad, lonely demigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even gods got lonely, eventually. (Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sattelite

**Author's Note:**

> Might revisit this later, it’s 3 am. I needed to get this off my chest, though. Silly, sad ship. Blame it on my sadness. Title and lyrics are not so elegantly stolen from Sattelite by Maggie Rogers.

_steady as a rock_ _  
I stand, I wait_

There had been a time when things had been simpler. Even for eternal beings, time passed; the pace was different, measured by galaxies being born and dying instead of seconds ticking by, every exploding sun the blink of an eye, centuries passing by in a heartbeat, but still – time passed.

Mostly, he waited.

He was an eternity in the void, watching eons pass by as he plucked stars from the sky and watched them scattered across the tapestry of the sky light years apart, moving along with the speed of light; and things were as it should be.

 _with eyes that see_ _  
but eyes that can’t erase_

A second and an eternity later, there was earth. Such a tiny thing, really; a blue orb in the black nothingness, its end as certain as everything else; but for now, it held. It followed its path around a sun at an almost leisurely pace as everything on it lived and grew and died and was reborn, tiny blips of dust on a giant rock in the sky. He watched it all and found himself fond of it, this tiny little planet in this tiny little galaxy that was, of course, no different than any other planet that would ever come to be, not really, but it held steady and strong.

It turned out that even gods had a sense of curiosity. He crafted himself a body from carbon and hydrogen, from tiny bits of stars and suns, and elected to ignore the feeling that really drove him into mortal confinements for a period of time so short it should not even register for him.

Even gods got lonely, eventually.

 _and hands that hold_ _  
but hands that can’t embrace_

Earth was a strange place. Life on this planet was not unique, not even a little bit; there were other places with similar fates and earth was not alone in its ability to provide a fertile soil for living things. Still, he soon grew to like it. He was content with his place in this world; always watching, amusement always close to the surface as he watched those fragile humans scrambling for some sense of safety and stability in an ever-changing landscape of insecurities. He saw life being ripped away, but he also saw life being made; farms being planted, friendships flourishing.

For a long while still, he was content.

_a creature longing for some saving grace._

He had watched Xephos for a long time before he decided to approach him, a grin carefully plastered across his face, an arrogant stride in his step that he wielded as an armor. He was, after all, not to interfere; he was just curious. He could watch, and learn, and wait.

Until he couldn’t.   
  
 _Oh and I have long since  
seen the sun _

“What do you mean, you’re a god. Don’t be ridiculous.”

A grin, still ever present. “Don’t judge too soon, Xephos.”

 _it set along the banks_ _  
when I was young_

“Have you seen how the earth was made?”

“I have seen much more than that.”

Even when rolling his eyes, Xephos was still alluring to him.

 _Oh, and it’s been long_ _  
since you’ve been near_

Shuffling feet, flushed skin. “Ridge…”

“I know.”

Intimacy was a strange thing he found he rather liked.

_but fate was never kind to us, my dear_

“I’m going to be gone one day, you know.”

“Don’t think about that. You’re always  _worried_. Have some fun once in a while, Xeph.”

_We need_  
 _We need_  
 _I need_  
 _I need_

He had seen entire galaxies fade away and suns torn apart by the force of time, but nothing could ever have prepared him for the sight of Xephos at his feet, one hand pressed against his stomach as the crimson slowly seeped through his fingers. His body, once so proud and strong, lay crumpled on the floor and his eyes were already fluttering closed, the light fading away so quickly that Ridge cursed his very being for being able to manipulate  _everything -_ but not this, never this. Such was the way of things. Even he had rules to abide by.

He crouched on the floor next to his spaceman, his long coat stained with the other man’s blood, and squinted to make sure the tears would not make their way down his cheeks. He didn’t cry for the death of a galaxy, either. This was so much smaller than that, rationally speaking. But the tremble in his hand wasn’t so easily ignored as he pressed it against Xephos’ cheek, shocked at how cold his skin had already become. A scream almost tore its way out but he stifled it, pressing his lips together in a stubborn attempt at denial.

_so send me out to space and cut me free  
and like a satellite just look for me _

“Xeph… Why’d you have to be so goddamn stupid?”

Xephos opened his eyes a little, his breathing shallow and already faltering, but he managed a small smile.

“Oh, Ridge. We always knew it would end this way, right?”

“But it’s not  _supposed to!”_  Panic shone through in his voice, and he cursed himself for his weakness. Xephos was right; they had always known it would end. Maybe not this way exactly, but from the moment they had met, the end had already been written in stone. The violence and pain had been an unfortunate option that they hadn’t been able to avoid.

Xephos sighed and leaned into Ridge’s hand, softly sighing. “Oh, Ridge… I’m sorry.”

“Hush. It’s going to be fine.”

“That’s… My line.” Xephos chuckled and coughed, the sound tearing through Ridge like the jagged edge of a knife. He knew they didn’t have long now, but then again, as much as he could manipulate the world around them, time would always move too fast on moments like these.

A shiver ran through Xephos and Ridge, reputation be damned, pulled the man to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push away every thought in favor of their last moments. Silently, he waited for the end.  
  
 _oh and if there’s darkness_  
 _in your sight_  
 _I’ll be in the corner of the night_  
  
Things were as they should be. And nothing could be worse than that.


End file.
